


Between a Brief Few Words

by damagectrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: Marinette and Luka find themselves stuck in the houseboat’s hull when the door handle breaks off due to Ivan and Kim’s antics while they’re readying the boat for some dry dock maintenance.  While stuck and waiting for help, Luka asks Marinette how things are going with Adrien, opening up to a small chat on Marinette’s emotions and thoughts on Adrien...and on him.





	Between a Brief Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> For my self-imposed 12 Months of AU Challenge, we have March's theme: "The Bottle Episode", where the characters are stuck in a situation that forces them to talk to each other. While now super AU, it is a sort of break from canon, so...yeah. 
> 
> This is a very short fic for me.

“It sucks that you have guys have to move everything for just a few days.”  Marinette was kneeling beside Juleka’s bed, trying to stuff her blanket into a large zipper bag.  The bag looked like it could hold the blanket, but now she wasn’t so sure. “Can’t you...ouf...this won’t go in!  Can’t you guys leave some stuff here?”

“We’re leaving the big furniture, but anything small could be lost or damaged while the boat is on dry dock,” Juleka said.  She finished unpinning the small room divider between her portion of the room and her brother’s. She handed the divider to Rose to be put away.  “We’re used to it by now.” 

The bag was still not cooperating and Marinette draped herself over the bag, trying to pull the sides closed so she could zip it up.  She could do this. 

She saw Luka packing his own blanket away in a similar bag.  It had to fit.

“Do you need help?” Rose asked, looking concerned.

“No, no!  I’ve got it!”  It was in! She just needed to zip it up.  Her arms were shaking as she tried to keep the bag closed while simultaneously trying to reach for the zipper.  “Almost...!”

A larger hand moved over her arms and held the bag in place.  “Pull the zipper.” She glanced up and saw Luka kneeling in front of her.  A wave of relief coursed through her. 

“Thanks, Luka!”  She gave him a wide smile and zipped the bag closed.  “Maybe I should’ve gotten one of the larger bags.”

“It’s fine, as long as it fits.”  He stood up, lifting the bag with him.  He looked towards his sister. “What else do you have?”

“Just this box and the boxes under my bed,” Juleka said.  They looked around the near bare room. Luka’s side was stripped of all his things.  The more delicate items, such as their instruments and equipment had already been brought to the flat they were renting while the boat was getting repairs done.  All that was left where the bulkier items from linens to books to kitchenware.

“Pull them out and I’ll bring them up,” he said in a calm voice as he bent down and picked up the box Rose finished packing and hoisted it on to his shoulder. 

Marinette smiled.  Juleka was lucky to have Luka as a brother.  He was so dependable and kind. As he told them not to lift up the heavy boxes on their own and turned around, Marinette watched him walk out towards the stairs.  

Due to all the lifting and moving they were doing, he’d forgone his usual denim jacket and hoodie in place of just his t-shirt and jeans.  He also wore a pair of gloves specifically for moving. With his arm stretched over one of the boxes on his shoulder, his shirt lifted, giving her a brief glimpse of his smooth, pale skin as he walked up the stairs.  

Unlike her, he had complete control of his body and wouldn’t tumble to his death carrying boxes up the stairs.  Well aware of her clumsiness, everyone had banned her from carrying anything. It would’ve been almost insulting if it weren’t such a valid precaution.

“All right.”  Juleka knelt down on the hardwood floor as Rose gave Luka a salute.  Before she could grab kneel down beside Juleka and pull out the rest of the boxes,  Mylène was heard calling down to them.

“Juleka!  Your mom wants you to come with her to the rental!” 

“Okay, I’m coming.”  Juleka stood up and brushed herself off.

“I’ll finish up here,” Luka said, coming down the stairs.  “Rose, Alya says she and Nino need an extra hand picking up lunch.  Do you mind?”

“Nope, not at all!” Rose perked up.  

“Ivan and Kim are loading the last few boxes into the truck,” Luka said, taking his sister’s place by the bed.  “We need to get the last of the stuff pushed towards the door for them to bring.”

“Got it!” Marinette said.  She was already on her side, trying to grasp at the last of the boxes pushed at the far back beneath Juleka’s bed.  “This thing is deeper than I thought.”

Luka chuckled as he grasped a box of books and carried it to the door.  “There’s a panel under there that she can reach where she used to hide her journal.”

“Luka!  You can’t read it!” Marinette looked surprised at the thought that he would.  He shook his head. 

“I can’t reach it, but even if I could, I wouldn’t,” he said, walking back.  “But there is an easier way to get to it.”

“There is?” She peeked up from the side of the bed.  Luka grabbed the side of his sister’s bed and pulled outwards.  It creaked and left an arm sized gap between it and the wall. Marinette peered over the side and saw the panel.  It really was hard to get to. 

“Guys, are these the last of them?” Kim said as he came down the stairs with Ivan.

“Just the stuff by the door,” Luka said as Marinette tried to shimmy closer to the panel.  “Careful, it’s a tight squeeze.”

“It’s fine.  I’ve got it.”

She saw their two friends walk in and grab the remaining boxes piled by the door inside.  Kim was asking Ivan if he thought Alya would give him two sandwiches since he was hungry. 

No one seemed to notice the handle of a tote bag hanging out of one of the boxes.  No one noticed it hook on to the door as Ivan walked past. 

A creaking was heard as Marinette opened the panel and confirmed it empty.  

“Hey, Ivan, watch the door!”  

“Huh?”

From the bed, Marinette looked across the room.  Luka was holding out his arm to help her up just as they saw the heavy, metal barrier swing.  

A thunk was heard.  The door was pulled closed.  

Marinette grabbed on to Luka’s arm and let him pull her to the bed before he stood up.  He sighed and rose to open it. “You guys-”

“Wait, Ivan, don’t pull it!” They heard Kim yell, muffled, through the door just before a wrenching sound of metal and and a crack.

“What was that?” Marinette shot up to her feet.

Luka’s eyes went wide as he rushed across the room and grabbed the door handle.  He tried to twist it and was met with a dull thunk before releasing it. 

“It’s not opening,” he said.  He lifted his hand and hit the side of the door.  “Guys! What’s going on!”

“Uh...we have a bit of a problem.” Ivan sounded hesitant to answer.  

Marinette pushed herself up.  “What kind of a problem?” 

She could’ve sworn she heard Kim sigh.  “Ivan broke the handle on this side and it looks jammed.”  

“What?” Marinette rushed towards the door and grabbed the handle on their side, only to find it stuck in place.  “Oh no, oh no, oh no...!”

“Calm down,” Luka said, reaching into his back pocket.  “This is one of the reasons we get the boat fixed up every few years.  Kim, Ivan, can you check to see if my mom is still up there?” 

“We’ll be right back!”  Marinette could hear them racing up the stairs.  

“They can get it open again, right?” she asked, looking up at Luka.

“Yeah, but we may need to call the repair contractor to come in.  The metal latch on that side only had a temporary repair to keep it in place.  We were going to get it replaced this time around.”

Marinette heard the same heavy footsteps rushing back down the stairs and reaching the lower level of the boat.  “She just left with Juleka.”

“It’s okay, I’ll call her.”  Luka began tugging off his work gloves to use his phone.  He stuffed them in his back pocket before sliding his finger across the screen.

“Sorry, Luka!  Sorry, Marinette!” Ivan said.  “I didn’t know the latch caught.”

“It’s fine, Ivan.  It was an accident,” Marinette said.  Although, she’d rather not be stuck anywhere she couldn’t get out of quickly and discreetly to do some Ladybug heroics.

“Mom?  The door latch finally broke off.”  Luka motioned for Marinette to sit on the cushioned frame of his bare bed as he held the phone to his ear.  “We can’t get it open and Marinette and I are stuck inside.” 

Taking a cue from his actions, Marinette pulled out her own phone to let her parents know she could be late coming home.  

“Okay, I’ll wait.”  Luka crossed the room and opened up the porthole window to let in some air.  “Thanks.” He hung up and looked over at her. “She’s calling the contractor.  Hopefully, he’ll pick up and be able to get here soon.”

“And we’re almost done, too,” Marinette said, finishing her text.  “At least everything is moved upstairs.”

“Speaking of upstairs, won’t the others be back soon with lunch?” 

Marinette groaned into her hands.  Now that he mentioned it, she was starting to get hungry.  

As if noticing her expression, Luka chuckled.  “Maybe they can toss a sandwich down here.” 

“You’ll have to catch it,” Marinette said.  “It’ll probably slip through my fingers and into the river.” 

“I’m sure we’ll get out of here soon,” Luka said, taking a seat beside her.  “Wish I at least had my guitar. At least that would keep us entertained.”

Marinette chuckled and drew her knees up against her chest.  “How’s the band going, by the way? Any new songs?”

Luka leaned back on his arms and looked up at the ceiling.  “We’re working on a new set list for the next music festival.  Rose has been pushing out lyrics for a new song, but I’ve yet to get it set to the music the way I like.” 

“How many new songs are you aiming for?”

“At least five.  We have two down, so we’re progressing well.”

“Invite us over next time you guys practice.  I want to hear them.” 

Luka glanced down at her smiling face.  A small smile tugged at his own lips. He turned towards her, leaning forward with a playful expression.  “I’ll keep that in mind. We’re trying to give Adrien a nice solo bit to show off his skill. I’ll make sure to invite you over when he’s here.”

Her face heated up and wide blue eyes looked caught.  “What? No, you don’t need to! I only meant...next time you guys practice!”

Luka’s voice was smooth and knowing.  “He’s part of the band, you know.”

A small part of her screamed.  “I know! It’s just...uh...I don’t want to come over just to see Adrien, necessarily.  I love your music - everyone’s! I want to come and listen!”

He turned his head to the side and lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he chuckled.  A flustered look filled her face as she stuck out her lower lip. Luka’s gentle eyes crinkled up.  

“There’s no shame in wanting to see him, you know,” he said.  “I take it you haven’t progressed much?” 

Marinette all but deflated as she slumped forward.  “It’s hard, Luka. Every time I want to say something, I mess up.”

“How so?”

She sighed and sat up straight.  “I start stuttering. I can barely form sentences.  Even when I practice what I’m going to say, I just mess it up when the time comes.  If it even comes....”

“Adrien’s a real good guy.  I’m sure if you take your time, he’ll listen,” Luka told her. 

Marinette let out another heavy sigh and stood up.  She began to walk across the room, a tired look on her face.  

“We need time to make that happen and I don’t always see him outside of school,” she said.  “Half the time when we invite him over, he can’t make it. Like today.” She turned to face the young man seated on his bed.  “Nino said we were helping out and that everyone would be here. He wanted to come but....”

“But his father said no.”

“You knew?” 

“He called to say he wished he could come and was sorry he couldn’t help,” Luka said, holding up his phone.  “Adrien’s big on communication. That’s why I think if you talked to him, you’d get your point across.” Luka seemed to watch her face twist with confusion and frustration, then settle on exasperation.  “Listen, I like him and he’s a talented guy, but he doesn’t seem to pick up on hints very easily.”

“Why is that?” Marinette asked.  “Is it because he hasn’t been in school as long as we have?”

“That could be part of it,” Luka said.  “Maybe he just needs to hear it to believe it.  And from your own mouth.” 

Marinette walked over to the open port hole and looked outside.  A cool breeze swent in from the river and she turned towards Luka.  

“I’m better at showing than I am at saying.”

He gave her a fond smile.  “I know.” 

She knew he knew and it was knowledge that plagued her mind at night, when she was alone and over thinking.  

Despite clearly wanting Luka to be her dear friend, she would be blind not to notice he had a bit of an interest in her and, in all honesty, it was flattering and brought some joy that someone was at least looking at her in that way.  She didn’t have to say much to Luka; he picked things up quick. 

When she was feeling sad about Kagami and Adrien, Luka cheered her up.  It took him all of a minute to get a smile back on her face. 

When they were skating and the only other couple were the love of her life and the skillful girl at his side, Luka made her forget about them.  He made it seem like they were the only two people on the ice and she forgot about Kagami. She forgot about her clumsiness and how nervous she was.  All Luka had to do was take her hand and guide her across the ice. 

She looked at him with concern as he looked down at his phone and seemed to be sending a text, probably to his mother or sister.  “How is it so easy with you?” 

Luka lifted his head and met her gaze as she crossed the room.

“I’m an easy guy,” he said, watching her look out the porthole.  “We just speak the same language.”

“The same language, huh?  You make it sound simple.”  

“It’s not.  I’ve had my share of bad communication.”  At that, Marinette perked up. She looked over her shoulder and knit her brows.  

How was that possible?  Luka was so nice and talented and charming, not to mention, sensitive and understanding.  

He gave a low laugh as she looked at him as if he were crazy to think such a thing.  “My sister speaks in time. The more she likes you, the longer she’ll stay and she’ll go out of her way to hang out.  If she doesn’t like you, she’d just leave. I’ve angered her more than once and Juleka just got up and left. She didn’t want to be around me for days.”

“I can’t imagine you two fighting.”

“We’re brother and sister; we fight occasionally,” Luka said.

“But you can read Juleka, so you know when she’s not mad at you any more.”  Marinette began to approach him. 

He nodded.  “It took some time.  At school, I’d apparently rejected more than one person unknowingly.”

Her eyes widened and she scurried back to the bed, wanting to hear more.  It wasn’t a surprise that Luka had admirers. Alya once joked about musicians attracting people.  

Instead, what surprised her was him rejecting someone without realizing it.  “When did this happen? And what did you do? I can’t see you ever doing something like that.”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Luka said.  “I didn’t know they liked me. And by the time I figured it out, it was too late and they were mad.”

Marinette cringed.  “So, you broke some hearts, huh?”

“Am I the only one, though?” He gave her a knowing look and Marinette diverted her eyes.  

“Sorry....”

“Why are you apologizing?  You didn’t do anything wrong.” Luka gave her a kind smile.  “Marinette, there isn’t anything wrong with how you feel about Adrien.”

“Even if it’s fruitless?” Marinette brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her slender arms around her legs.  “It’s been over a year and I haven’t gotten past being friends. I mean, when I talk to him as friends, everything is fine, but the second I want to confess and try to be more, I just mess things up.”  She closed her eyes. “Why can’t it be as easy as it is with you?”

“What are you saying?” Luka asked.  “That you wish it was me?” 

She froze in her seat.  Her eyes opened as she stared ahead of her.  

The thought clouded her head once more.  If it was Luka, he would’ve understood. He would’ve reciprocated and she wouldn’t be spending her time with him, at that very moment, lamenting her inability to tell Adrien she loved him.  

“Maybe I do.”  Her voice was quiet and she tightened her hold around her legs.  

She felt the bed shift beside her and it creaked as Luka stood up.  “Now whose breaking hearts.” 

“Luka....”

“I really do like you, Marinette.  You’re a cool girl and I feel at ease around you,” he said as he turned to look at her.  She could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes and looked away. “But I’m not the type of guy to go after a girl who isn’t interested in me.  Not like that. You can’t help who you fall in love with and I respect that.” 

She pursed her lips.  “I’m sorry....”

He was quiet for a moment longer.  “I am, too.” 

A heavy thud came from the door and the two turned towards it.  For a moment, Marinette forgot that they were stuck inside. 

“The contractor is on his way!” Alya said.  “We saved some sandwiches for you guys.”

A small smile found its way on her lips.  “Thanks, Alya!”

“We’re starting to get hungry in here,” Luka added, waiting closer to the door.  “Did they say how much longer?” 

“A few minutes.  It was lucky he was nearby.”  

“Awesome.  Thanks for the help, guys!”  

“Just a few more minutes, huh?” Marinette asked as Luka sat back beside her.  

“Yeah, he’ll probably end up removing the handle completely,” Luka said, sighing tired.  “We’ll need to replace it.” 

Marinette nodded and listened.  She could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door; their friends were probably waiting or taking shelter from the summer sun in the lower level to eat their lunch.  

She lowered her voice.  “Luka, if it counts for anything...if I met you first....”

“Don’t say it.”  Luka smiled, but it was pained.  “It’ll make it even worse.” He lifted a large hand and placed it on top of her head, as if to comfort her as he looked away.  “Just focus on telling Adrien how you feel. If he makes you happy, that’s all that matters.” 

She nodded, becoming quiet as she held back her reply. 

They leaned back against the wall and she moved her hand over his, giving it a small squeeze.  “Thank you.”

He didn’t say a word as he kept his eyes looking across the room.  She only felt his long fingers slide between hers and hold her hand.  He gave her a gentle squeeze back, saying nothing. 

It was another fifteen or so minutes before another knock sounded and the contract told them to stay back from the door as he removed the locking mechanism that jammed it shut.  Sparks flew as the metal was melted and finally, the relieving sound of a piece of iron being dislodged reached their ears.

It was only then, just before the door was pushed open by the contractor, did they release their hands.  

“Sorry, guys!”  Ivan was quick to apologize while Alya and Juleka, who had just returned with their mother, was handing them sandwiches to eat.  

“It’s no problem, Ivan.  That’s one of the reasons we needed to dock and get the boat fixed, anyway,” Luka said.  He patted Ivan on the shoulder to reassure him and went on to ask if everything was moved.  

“You okay?” Alya asked as Marinette nibbled on her sandwich.  Strangely, she wasn’t as hungry as she thought.

“Yeah, just tired,” Marinette said.  “Thanks for saving me one.” 

Alya chuckled.  “Couldn’t just let you starve, though we had to fight off Kim.”  

They climbed up to the deck of the ship and Marinette heard a familiar voice as soon as she set foot on the deck.  

“Marinette!  Are you okay?  Luka said you guys were stuck in the boat!”  She turned her head towards the side of the ship, where Adrien was wandering away from Luka with a worried look on his face.  

“Adrien!” She nearly spit out her food.  Alya was quick to slam a napkin against her face.

“Adrien, what are you doing here?” Alya said, sliding between them to give Marinette time to swallow her food and compose herself.

“I just finished my Chinese lesson and got a message from Luka.”  

_ From Luka?  _  Marinette looked past Alya’s shoulder.  The blue-haired young man was finishing up his sandwich and glanced up, meeting her eyes with a sly grin as he flashed his phone before sliding it into his pocket.  She felt her face heat up once more. Was that who he had been texting when they were stuck downstairs?

“We’re fine, Adrien!  Thanks for coming to check,” Marinette said as she straightened up.  She turned back to him and smiled. “You missed the sandwiches, though.” 

He gave her a lopsided smile.  “Sorry, I couldn’t get here sooner to help.”  

She felt her heart relax just a bit as he smiled.  Yeah, she knew he would’ve helped if he could’ve. 

“Well, we’re happy to have you make it anyway, right, Marinette?”  Alya asked, elbowing her arm just enough to draw Marinette from her stupor.  

“Yeah!  Yeah, totally happy to have you!”  As she said it, she heard Luka’s voice in her head.    

_ If he makes you happy, that’s all that matters. _

Her eyes darted across the deck and back to the young man chatting with her friends.  She wrung her hands behind her, still able to feel his fingers between hers. In their silence, had he understood?  

She watched Luka lift his right hand and clench it just a bit at his side.  A low, quiet breath of relief left her lips. Of course he did. They spoke the same language after all.  

He must’ve heard her tell him.

_ You make me happy, too. _

  
  



End file.
